A heart and mind
by Snowstar
Summary: This is what happened when Christine returned.


Christine stood on the stage waiting for Don Juan to enter. He slowly walked in, wearing a black cloak, and started to sing, his voice filled the air and he saw how she drank in of it. Christine did not recognised him first, she still thought that it was Piangi who was singing, but then he stood behind her, and she looked at his hands which she immediately recognised. It was Erik. She felt his hands coming up around her waist, pulling her back to him in a firmly, but lightly, grip. She could feel his mouth close to her ear, his voice sang the most beautiful words ever. She knew that she couldn't abandon herself to him and let go of reality, but it was just the thing that she wanted to do. After this performance she was about to leave with Raoul and let the people kill Erik.could she do that? Let this man who has been her Angel and protector be all alone again? Without anyone being with him? She had even loved him before she had seen his face, could she love him again? She felt one of his hands move from her waist up to her stomach, then to gently cupping her breast. A sensation which she had never known before ran through her body and filled her mind with.love. A bigger love that she had never felt for anybody. That was the answer to her question, she had never stopped to love this man! She wanted him to know by putting her own hand over his, pressing his hand more to her breast. She felt him shiver in response and his voice almost broke. As she started to sing, her love glanced in her voice and he felt his heart filling up with love and respect to her. She turned around and looked at him, without seeing his face. She raised her hands to his shoulders and then let them fall down slowly to his chest were she could feel his heart beating under her palm. When the song started to fly away in the air, she felt a need of seeing his face, her hands raised to his face and she lifted away the cloak. They both heard how the audience gasped and he turned away from her, feeling embarrassed by showing himself. She didn't know what to do, but then came the words. "Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime lead me, save me from my solitude, say you want me with you here, beside you," she watched him as he slowly took of the ring on his finger, "anywhere you go let me go to," he placed the ring on her finger, she could not stand it she had to see him, "Christine, thats all I ask of." She did not let him reach for the word 'you' because she had torn the mask away. They heard a gun shot, he cried out and swept her up in his arms and carried her away from the stage. Piangis dead body was found, and Meg screamed louder than loud. "Monsieur le Vicomte, come with me, I know were they are." , Madame Giry shouted. "But can I trust you?" , Raoul asked. "You must, but remember, your hand at the level of your eyes."  
  
* * *  
  
It was no use to protest when he dragged her with him. As they reached the lair she could finally speak. "I'm sorry, I'm really sorry." "Oh, are you really?," he asked, she could se how his eyes began to fill with tears, but he blinked them away. She wanted to go to him and embrace him, show him the love she felt for him, but as she reached for him he shrugged away. "Erik, you don't understand!" she cried out. "Oh yes, I understand," he shouted, "you tricked me into a trap, hoping that I could be killed so you could run away with your little precious Vicomte." She didn't know what to answer, all she knew was that she had hurt him in one of the most cruellest ways. He opened the door to her room and went in to grab a beautiful wedding- gown from the closet. " Put it on," he demanded and lay the dress on the bed, then he went out of the room. She couldn't do more than to do as he wished, when she returned to him she found Raoul caught in the punjab lasso and Erik with a veil in his hands. He slowly moved towards her and gently putted it on her head. "Erik, please don't do this," she begged, " it don't have to end like this." "Christine, start a new life with me, buy his freedom with your love, refuse me and you send your lover to his death, this is your choice," he screamed out the last words. 'Please, Erik' ,she thought, 'why are you doing this, I love you don't you know?', No he didn't! She had to show him, she slowly moved towards him, turned him around to her and closed her hands around his deformed face, and brought his lips down to hers. As her lips touched his, she thought that she was going to faint, it was as if she had found something she had always been searching for, his lips were so surprisingly soft. She closed her eyes. Her mind was full of the sense and taste of him, the kiss was deep, and erotic and it felt right. She did not ever want to lose this bond. But he drew away and she opened her eyes and as she did so his arms went around her waist and he kissed her, she parted her lips for him so he could caress her mouth with his tongue. This was so different compared to Raouls kisses. When they parted she saw regret in his eyes. "I can't do this to you," he whispered, "not now." He released Raoul from the lasso. "Take her and forget me!", he shouted, but she couldn't move, she couldn't leave him. "GO NOW, AND LEAVE ME!!!!!," he screamed, it was the sound from a broken heart and it broke her heart to. He lay on the floor by the music box when she returned, when he noticed her, he saw that she held out her hand for him. As she laid the ring in his palm, he cried: "Christine, I love you," she ran away, but halted and repeated the words, he had just said, in her head. She turned around and looked at him, he held the veil in his hands and buried his face in the white silk, her eyes filling with tears. "My Angel," she cried, and he turned around and looked at her. She didn't noticed his deformed face. She went to him, sunk to her knees in front of him and took his face in her hands again, and placed kisses all over it. She kissed away his tears and putted her mouth over his. His lips were trembling and when she drew away he looked at her as if she was a ghost. "Christine," he whispered with his mouth still close to hers. "Don't make me leave you, Erik," she begged. "Why not?" he asked. "I can't," she said a tear fell down on her cheek, "I love you too much, so I can't." Erik brushed away the tear with his finger. "Oh Christine, but what about the Vicomte?" She shook her head. "I rather be with you," she said and he smiled, fore the first time in his life, he smiled. She smiled too and he kissed her once again. "I love you," he said when they drew apart. But they heard the mob and Raoul, who had joined the mob, screaming. They could hear that they came closer and closer. Erik and Christine got to their feet and he picked up the veil and putted it on her head. He then led her to a secret door in the wall, where they came right into his drawing room. When they couldn't hear the mob outside any longer Erik turned to Christine. She was still wearing the wedding-gown and had the veil on her head, she really looked like a bride, his bride, only his. He moved towards her, and she to him. He took one of her hands and kissed it, then he took his ring again from his finger and before he putted it on her finger, he looked up at her, silently asking for permission to put it on. She nodded and whispered a 'yes'. He smiled and slipped it onto her ring finger. When he looked up, she leaned to him and kissed him. He couldn't be more happier, the woman who he loves more than his one life was here with him...and loved him. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her to her bedroom were he laid her down onto the bed, she pulled him to her and he began to undress her. Their wedding-night was filled with nothing but love, passion and pleasure. They slept, wrapped in each others arms, both exhausted and happy, the passion they had felt fore each other was released from their bodies and they couldn't do more than sleep.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Christine woke feeling Eriks breath against her face. Her head pillowed on his shoulder and her hand rested on his chest. He was still holding her in a very firm grip. His mask was gone, probably still outside by the lake, but she couldn't see his deformity. His face was only filled with love and calmness, for her he was absolutely beautiful. And he was hers, only hers. She snuggled closer to him, pressing her lips to the side of his mouth. "I love you," she whispered, then went back to sleep wrapped in her Angels wings.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
Authors note: I wasn't trying to get it like a sexual story, but when I saw the musical, I fell in love with the Phantom and I felt so sorry for him. And I wanted Christine to be smarter than the little ballet girls and have more heart in her mind. And I'm so tired of all these 'other woman' stories, let's hold on to the orginal. 


End file.
